


Hot and Steamy

by ahunmaster



Series: Manga AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Het, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush wanted to show Soundwave his fancy shower.





	

 

"See? This is nice, isn't it?"

 

Soundwave groaned again before she lifted her head up, glaring at him as he bounced her again in his lap.

 

"What's wrong?  Is the water too warm?"

 

"Shut up, Bombrush."

 

He didn't have to say anything when she angrily kissed him.  Primus, he loved riling her up when he was fucking her.  And it just felt so good doing it while she was this beautiful mess of wet hair and flushed skin.

 

Showing her his fancy shower worked out perfectly.

 

"Stop groping my butt."

 

Bombrush gave her one more squeeze before she slapped him.  "Forgive me, I just don't want to drop you on the tiles."

 

Soundwave's glare was his only warning before she pulled her nails out of his back and grabbed his hands, placing them firmly on her hips before she turned to him again.  "Move them there again and I'll break them."

 

"But Soundwave~"

 

She was not having it as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.  Primus, seeing her look down on him with the shower going made her seem like some goddess.  Steam all around her, her hair cascading down her body, her nipples tender and waiting to be sucked on.  It was like a fantasy come true.

 

"You've fucked me twice already.  I do not want to waste any more time here than I already have.  Finish up and let me shower.  You've had your fun for the day."

 

Bombrush pouted, but nodded anyway as he moved a hand up to her neck to kiss her, rolling his hips up to make her moan.

 

His dear Soundwave was a little grumpy, but at least he got her to have sex in his shower with him.  He had been getting her to have sex in a few odd places in his home, but he had to be careful with his lover.  She wasn't going to go all out on the living room couch, but asking for his private study or his shower was reasonable.

 

Hopefully, he thought, he could get her to try lovemaking in the exercise room next.  He always wanted to see her in some sexy workout clothes.

 

END


End file.
